Digital information/entertainment products are increasingly being distributed on flat storage media, such as compact disks (“CDs”), digital video disks (“DVDs”), and the like. For example, music, music videos, movies, software, photographs, promotional materials such as catalogues and directories are commonly produced and distributed on CDs and/or DVDs. CDs, DVDs, and similar flat storage media are collectively referred to herein as “digital media disks.” Digital media disks have many advantages over other prior art storage media. They are relatively easy and inexpensive to produce, flexible to modify and format, and provide a convenient form factor. Although the most common digital media disks are circular with a diameter of about 12 cm, digital media disks having different sizes and/or shapes are also available. Digital media disks are generally amenable to external markings—for example, to identify the digital content stored on the media and/or to provide other aesthetic, promotional, and/or informational content. Players for the various types of digital media disks are becoming ubiquitous.
The packaging of music CDs, for example, frequently includes a hard, transparent or semitransparent, plastic case, often called a “jewel case.” An insert or placard is frequently insertable into the jewel case, providing identifying indicia indicating the content of the CD. The insert may include other information, such as a play list, lyrics, copyright notice, content warnings or ratings, and credits such as the various artists and producers involved in producing the CD.
The conventional jewel case, however, has some disadvantages. The jewel case is relatively thick and heavy, with many hard corners. This may make the jewel case (and enclosed CD) inconvenient to carry around, such as in a pocket or backpack. The jewel case is also typically formed of a brittle, hard plastic that is susceptible to scratching and breakage. For example, the jewel case may break when dropped or otherwise mishandled and, in particular, the integral hinge mechanism is susceptible to damage. The jewel case also can be difficult to open. The jewel case also typically includes an engagement member that extends through the center hole in the CD and clasps the CD to secure it to the case and prevent it from accidentally falling out while the jewel case is being opened. Such engagement members, however, may further complicate removal of the CD and, in particular, may result in damage to the CD—for example, if the user attempts to remove the CD by pulling upwardly on an outer edge without first disengaging the mechanism. Such jewel cases are also relatively expensive to produce.
Other cases for CDs have been proposed that overcome some of the jewel case disadvantages discussed above, utilizing paperboard material to form the carrier. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,656 discloses a two-piece sleeve package for compact disks made from paperboard card stock, having an outer container and a separable inner sleeve that slidably engages the outer container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,085 discloses a folded paperboard CD carrier for holding a plurality of CDs in a side-by-side arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,588 discloses a folded paperboard CD carrier having a folded panel including a protrusion that is adapted to be inserted through the center aperture of the CD. However, these carriers are relatively complex. Moreover, because paperboard is opaque, the user cannot readily identify the content of the enclosed CD without opening the carrier.
There remains a need, therefore, for a carrier for digital media disks such as CDs and DVDs that is relatively simple and easy to produce, and easy to open for removing a digital media disk.